walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonnie's Story
"Bonnie's Story" is the fourth chronological story of the "400 Days" DLC of The Walking Dead. The story takes place 220 days into the apocalypse. It follows Bonnie as she is chased through a cornfield by mysterious, flashlight-wielding figures, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. Plot Synopsis Bonnie's story starts off with her talking to Leland about having a snake tongue or lobster claws for hands. You'll be able to choose which Bonnie can say. Leland will then mention that Bonnie has come a long way from when he and Dee found her while she was on drugs, and how they helped her to deal with it. Bonnie can thank Leland for everything or avoid the subject. Either way, Leland will caress her face. Dee shows up and immediately questions them on what it is they're talking about. Bonnie can tell the truth or lie. Dee will show Bonnie and Leland a bag that she had found. Bonnie and Leland question her on where she got the bag, or if she stole it. Bonnie later asks Dee if she could borrow her red nail polish once they got back to camp, commenting that she liked it. As the conversation gets heated about the bag, Dee begins to accuse Leland of always taking Bonnie's side and calling her his "girlfriend." Bonnie can tell Dee or Leland to stop, or can tell both she's leaving. Leland will stop Bonnie from leaving, calling her "darling," which angers Dee. Dee then tells Bonnie and Leland to run. Bonnie turns around to see lights coming their way. Bonnie starts to run, but is shot in the shoulder. Leland tries to turn back to help her, but Dee drags him away. Bonnie gets up and tries to run after them, sliding down a hill onto the road with the prison bus Vince was in. Bonnie awakens to the sight of a zombified Clyde (only if Russell didn't kill him during his story) and kills him, or if Clyde was killed, Bonnie will not be attacked. Bonnie gets up and runs into the cornfield, calling for Leland and Dee, with the group who shot her right behind her. Bonnie runs through the cornfield, avoiding them, before running behind a tractor for safety. Bonnie grabs a rebar from the ground and hits one of the people approaching her, only to discover it was Dee. Bonnie, in a state of panic, tries to apologize to Dee, saying it was an accident. The conversation varies, depending on what you choose for Bonnie, you could assure Dee that she wasn't trying to steal Leland away from her, or tell her that she is interested in Leland, and wanted him for herself. Dee will then die, calling her a "junkie." When Leland arrives, he sees that Bonnie is shot, and asks her if she's alright. Leland breaks down after seeing Dee dead. Bonnie can tell him the truth of what happened, or lie to him that she found Dee that way. Depending on the conversation, Leland can believe her or not. This will decide if Leland goes with Bonnie or stays with Dee. When Leland follows Bonnie, he takes the bag that Dee stole, saying that she didn't die for nothing. If Leland did stay behind, a shot can be heard while Bonnie runs away. In-Game Decision(s) :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. ("400 Days" coming soon.) Did you lie to Leland? *Told the truth - 60% *Lied - 40% Credits *Bonnie *Leland *Dee *Clyde (Determinant, Zombified) *Stephanie *Roman *Clive *Shel (No Lines) Deaths *Clyde (Zombified, Determinant) *Dee *Leland (Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Bonnie. *First (and last) appearance of Leland. *First (and last) appearance of Dee. *First appearance of Roman. (Chronologically) *First appearance of Stephanie. (Chronologically) *Despite having no lines and her name not mentioned, Shel is shown in the cornfield, though her face is protected by shadows. *If zombified Clyde is killed in Russell's story, Bonnie's story will chronologically be the second and final story without any interaction with a walker. *If the player doesn't act quick enough, the shadowy figure (which is soon revealed to be Dee) will hit Bonnie with their flashlight which results in her death. While Dee may have mistaken Bonnie for one of their pursuers, it may also suggest Dee used the situation as an excuse to kill Bonnie whom she feared was making advances towards Leland. *Despite the choices made in this story, Bonnie will join Tavia in the epilogue regardless. *This is the only story where there's a stealth gameplay mode. *This is the only story whose part of it is played in a first perspective view. *If Shel's story is played before this, and choses to kill Stephanie, she will still appear in this as if she survived. Goofs/Errors *At the cornfield, when Bonnie finds a weapon, the rebar moves to her hands just before she holds it. Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Walking Dead Game Category:DLC